Behind the Scenes
by Mac Black
Summary: This is my way of making HD slash fit the epilogue of book 7. If anyone wants to develop it into a fuller story let me know in a review, i'd be glad to hand it over. Disclaimer: all characters property of JK Rowling. please read and enjoy!


**Behind the Scenes**

Ginny Weasley was, with the exception of Cho Chang, the only girl Harry had ever been attracted to.

Lying in bed unable to sleep on one of the days leading up to Bill and Fleur's wedding, Harry reflected on why this might be so. He had first noticed Cho during a quidditch match, and had admired her flying skills more than anything else. He had thought her quite pretty, but remembered Ron telling him she wasn't feminine enough.

Ginny, he thought, was definitely feminine in appearance, but it was her personality that attracted him above all. Growing up with six older brothers, she had no inclination to be girly – she would have been teased even more mercilessly if she had – and she had learned to give as good as she got. She wasn't afraid to get into an argument, and it was this fire that Harry loved about her.

Yes, Harry Potter loved Ginny Weasley. Sadly, though, he was just realising that the love he felt for her was not really a romantic one. Sure, he thought he could be happy with her, but… there was still something missing.

Harry sat up in bed, all hope of sleeping lost, and conjured a small ball of light in his hand. He got out a scrap of parchment and quill and wrote down two names.

Cho Chang

Ginny Weasley

Harry thought about the girls in his year. Not one of them was attractive, at least in Harry's opinion.

An almost forgotten memory suddenly bore down on him full-force, and, realising what it was, he had to fight his instinct in order to relive it.

After a particularly long, but successful, match against the Ravenclaws, most of the Gryffindor quidditch team had finished showering and returned to the common room to celebrate. Harry, in his third year on the team, had decided to do some cooling down loops if the pitch, and as such the locker room was almost deserted when he got in. There was one shower running, and, curious, Harry went to see who it was.

_He gasped when he realised that they had not closed the door to the shower stall, clearly thinking that they were alone._

_And that person was Oliver Wood._

_Harry found himself admiring Oliver's broad shoulders, muscled arms and legs, and… _oh._ His _bum

_And then he turned around…_

Coming out of the memory, Harry flushed as he recalled being unable to stop looking at Oliver, even when he had turned around and was standing totally naked, facing Harry and trying to talk to him.

Harry resolutely added Oliver's name to the list.

Now that he had opened the way, he could think of a whole lot of boys that he found attractive. And not just boys from school, either. Harry remembered having taken note of a muggle man on the street one day, admiring his beauty.

_Okay,_ Harry thought,_ so… I'm gay. Now, if I can just find a male version of Ginny…_

At that thought, Harry stopped. Ginny _did_ have six older brothers, after all.

Okay, Harry, you can do this. Down the list. Oldest to youngest.

Bill. No. He _was_ very attractive, but, straight… and getting married.

Charlie. No. Harry didn't find Charlie that attractive.

Percy. Ugh. No. Even if he _was_ gay. Which seemed quite possible.

Fred or George. Hmmm. Maybe? If one of them were gay, could Harry…? Yes. He thought he could.

…

"Ginny?" Harry said, knocking and pushing the ajar door further open.

"Come on in, Harry," she said, from her position by the windowsill.

"Um, Ginny… I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Me too. You first."

"Uh, okay," Harry said, swallowing nervously. He really didn't want to hurt her. "Ginny, I think I might be gay."

Ginny giggled. "Oh, Harry, I could have told you that! Did you only just work it out?"

"Well… yeah," Harry said, feeling suddenly angry. How could _she_ know before he did? "How did you…?"

"Oh, well, you know. You never tried to-"

"So? What if I was being chivalrous?"

Ginny smiled then, bittersweetly.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry," Harry said then, unable to resist giving her a hug.

"Harry, it's okay. I understand. Really. I'm not really in love with you anymore, that's what I wanted to say."

"Oh. Well, that's… good then."

Feeling that it was right to have some kind of physical closure, they both moved in for a kiss.

And that was when Ron burst in.

…

Almost a year later, Harry was bustling around the kitchen at Grimmauld place, getting ready to host the Weasleys for dinner. Fred's death had been hard on the whole family, especially George.

There was no way Harry could… not now.

The Weasleys (and Hermione) arrived, and everyone seemed to be in relatively high spirits.

…

"Harry?" Ginny asked, after dinner, "can I talk to you upstairs for a bit?"

"Sure, Gin."

When they reached the drawing room, Ginny shut the door behind them with a soft click.

"Harry, have you ever thought about children?"

"Well, yeah. Of course."

"And what have you decided?"

"Oh. Well, I just figured I'll adopt… one day."

"Harry, wouldn't you prefer to have your own children?"

"Yes, but Gin, even if I did… what woman would willingly do something like that for me?"

"Harry, I… well… I've met someone. And it's pretty serious. The thing is, he… he can't…"

"Oh! So you want me to…"

"Yeah. Would you?"

"Of course! Oh, Gin, I'd be honoured."

"Great! So who is he?"

"Uhm… well, he's a muggle."

"Have you told him?"

"Yes. He's fine. Loves watching me lighting candles by looking at them and so on. Sometimes he asks me to turn his hair green for the day. He… kind of reminds me of Fred – likes his pranks, Daniel does."

"Ginny, that's great. So when do I get to meet him?"

"How's tomorrow?"

"Perfect."

…

Five years later, when Harry, Ginny and Daniel had co-raised James, Albus Severus and Lilly, disaster struck.

"Harry? I need you to come look after the kids for a while," Ginny said, sounding terribly worried.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's Daniel… he's been in an accident."

"I'll be right over."

Harry hung up the phone and went straight there, landing in the backyard with a thud and carelessly tossing his broom against the outside wall, he crashed into the house.

"Dad!" Three children crowded around him, and, looking around, Harry couldn't see-

"Where's your mother?"

"She left as soon as she heard your broom in the back garden. She knew it was you, you always crash through the wards," Lilly said.

"Oh. Did she tell you where she was going?"

"She says she's going to see Daniel in the hospital."

"That's right," Harry said, relieved that he didn't have to lie. "Who wants some hot chocolate?"

He hadn't even finished boiling the milk when he heard Ginny's voice from the floo.

"Harry, can you bring them in? They need to… to say goodbye."

"Oh, Gin. I'm so sorry. Of course, we'll be right there."

…

It was Lilly's first day of school, and the family were gathered at platform 9 3/4.

"Look who it is," Ron said, nodding in the direction of a pale-haired family of three. It was Draco Malfoy with his son.

"Harry," Ginny whispered suddenly, "did you hear about his divorce?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered back, wondering what had happened.

Malfoy saw them looking and gave Harry a tight nod.

Ginny snorted. "I can't believe after all these years, that's the closest he's ever come to thanking you for saving his life. Twice."

"I don't need thanks," Harry said, still looking at Malfoy. He certainly didn't look too upset, in fact, Harry could see him laughing as he pulled his son into an embrace.

Ginny was talking to the boys.

"Now you two look after each Lilly, right?"

"And no toilet seats," Harry reminded James.

"Yes, Mum."

All three children embraced their parents and set off.

"Well," Ginny said, "I hope she's either in Slytherin or Gryffindor so that one of her brothers can take care of her.

"You know she'll be fine whatever house she's in. But I'm sure she will be. You and I don't seem to have a drop of either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw in us."

Harry and Ginny watched the train until it was out of sight, then turned to leave, arm in arm. Neither had fully recovered from Daniel's death, almost 8 years ago. Harry had been in several relationships with men, but nothing lasted. He had brought Ginny and the kids to stay with him after Daniel's death, and they had not yet left. He was happy like that, but he still wished to meet someone special.

As they were about to step through the barrier, something small and white floated onto Harry's shoulder.

"That's a paper crane," Ginny observed.

"Yes, thank you, Ginny," Harry teased. Ginny flushed.

"Well, that's a muggle thing."

"Yes, I know," Harry said, plucking the crane off his shoulder and unfolding it. He was unsurprised to see Draco Malfoy's elegant hand, and wondered what he could possibly have to say.

_Potter_, _this is ridiculous. Meet me for coffee at Amici's at 3 this afternoon._

"Well," Harry said, showing Ginny the note, "what do you make of that?"

"He's finally worked out that he needs to thank you."

"No way," Harry said, "he won't ever do that."

"He's in trouble and needs your help?"

"No, why would he say 'this is ridiculous' if he was in trouble?"

"Oh _I _know," said Ginny. "He's been in love with you for years and now that his wife is dead he's finally free to pursue you!"

Harry snorted. "Not likely. Well, I'll just have to see what he wants in person I guess."

…

Harry slid into the chair smoothly. "Draco. What can I do for you?"

"Potter. Nice of you to come."

"Don't mention it."

"I wont."

Harry laughed uncomfortably, unsure whether that was supposed to be a joke or not. Draco smiled pleasantly. Apparently it was. How odd.

"What can I get you, sirs?" a waiter stood by the table, looking at them expectantly.

Harry said 'long black' at the exact time Draco said 'cappucino'. They looked at each other and grinned.

"Won't be long," the waiter said.

There was a long silence. Harry fidgeted with his sleeve, glancing occasionally at Draco. _He has really grown into himself_, he noted. _He's very good looking. And he seems to be more comfortable with himself now._

Draco sat comfortably still, looking at his hands which lay folded neatly in his lap as he tried to work out what to say. He didn't usually have a problem with words.

"So… why the crane?" Harry broke the silence.

"I thought you'd remember. I used to write you hate letters and stuff on those."

"Oh, I know. I remember. But, what I meant was, why did you want to see me?" Harry said.

"Look, this is all a bit weird, I know… Thank you," Draco said as he accepted his coffee.

"Thanks."

"I just saw you at the station today, and I thought that whatever this… thing is, between us, has gone on long enough."

"Draco, are you serious? There isn't anything going on between us. We just ignore each other's existence."

"Well, that's kind of what I mean. Potter – Harry, look I'm just sick of avoiding you. It's like… I've spent my whole life avoiding things, you know? And avoiding you, or ignoring you, or whatever it is about you that seems to make things awkward for me, it's just one more thing that I can do without, you know?"

"Okay," Harry said, though he didn't know at all. He was very confused.

Draco seemed to pick up on this, because he tried explaining it again.

"So here's the real thing… I feel like you're… like you're kind of an unresolved issue in my life. So I'd like to resolve it. You. Whatever," Draco waved his hand to demonstrate his point. Which Harry was, incidentally, still confused about.

"Okay, so I get that you feel awkward about how things are between us. What exactly did you want to do about that?"

Draco suddenly looked uncomfortable. He shifted in his chair a little and looked over Harry's shoulder as he spoke.

"Oh, well… you know… I thought we could just try… being friends," he said, cringing inwardly at how lame he sounded.

"Oh. Okay then," Harry said, feeling quite privileged. He would bet a thousand galleons that Draco Malfoy had never before asked someone to be his friend after being rejected the first time.

"I know, you're surprised I asked again. You should be. I don't do this," Draco commented, making eye contact with Harry finally."

"I know," Harry said. "So, now what?"

Draco laughed; so did Harry.

"I'm not sure," he admitted.

Harry looked away, smiling. This was very odd. But he didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. At least it didn't seem like it was going to be awkward.

"I want you to know that I never intended to join the Death Eaters," Draco said suddenly, and Harry's gaze automatically flashed to Draco's left forearm which was, unsurprisingly, covered with a shirt.

Harry looked up again to see that Draco had noticed. Was he offended?

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wasn't going to, you know. I was hoping to stay neutral, though I knew that that would be impossible."

"Don't tell me you were going to join my side," Harry said, disbelievingly.

"No, no… there was no question. I could never have opposed my parents so blatantly. They probably would have been killed on the spot you know."

"Hmmm," was all Harry said.

"No, but sometimes I think… If my parents weren't Death Eaters, I think I would have. Joined your side, that is."

"Really?" Harry said, "If only," he added in a soft tone.

"Yeah. I wish that almost every day."

"I'm sorry to hear about your divorce," Harry said suddenly.

"Oh, that? I'm glad it's over. What a hassle," Draco said, waving his hand.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"You may as well know now, before you get all offended or whatever that I didn't tell you sooner. I'm gay, Potter."

"You're gay," Harry repeated, hardly believing his ears.

"Yes."

"So… why?"

"Why did you marry Ginny?" Draco asked.

There were a couple of things that immediately struck Harry as odd.

The first was that the way Draco asked the question seemed to imply that he knew Harry was gay, but that was impossible. Only Harry's family and closest friends knew that fact.

The other was that Draco had assumed that Harry and Ginny were married. Harry decided to address this issue first… in fact, perhaps he would just let the other one slide. He wasn't sure how to tackle it.

Harry held up his left hand with his palm facing him and waggled his fingers at Draco. "Do you see a ring here?"

"So you're not married?" Draco asked, clearly surprised.

Harry laughed. "No, I just live with her and fathered her children."

Draco laughed too, a little uncomfortably. "So you're not married?" he said again.

"No. I just said that."

"I know, but I thought I detected a hint of sarcasm in your tone. So… what's the story?"

"Her late husband was infertile, and I wanted to have children and I didn't know any other women who would have been interested in being a mother to my spawn."

Draco laughed again, looking intrigued. "The way you put it sounds as if…" he trailed off, unsure if he should continue.

"What?" Harry said, though he had an idea what Draco was thinking.

"Nothing," Draco said quickly, deciding he shouldn't pry.

Harry let it slide, but inadvertently outed himself when he checked out one of the male waiters. Very obviously.

"You _are_," Draco said.

"What? Gay? Yeah," Harry said, smiling and shrugging.

Draco smiled too.

…

"So I hear our kids have become friends this year," Draco commented offhandedly as they walked through the Leaky Cauldron together. They were heading to Diagon Alley to do some Christmas shopping and had plans to meet Ginny at Harry's place for lunch.

"Yeah. Certainly took them long enough. Albus was so divided for the whole of first year. He's worried that Ron will disown him, I think."

"Oh." Draco looked mildly upset.

"You know I've told him about us," Harry said meaningfully, gently nudging shoulders with Draco.

"Really?" Draco's stomach twisted uncomfortably. "What did you say?"

"Oh, you know… just that we'd become friends. And that I was thinking of inviting you and Scorpius to spend Christmas lunch with us."

"You were? Harry, I'm not sure that's such a great idea. If The Weasley's are all coming-"

"They're fine with it. I mean," Harry clarified, "they're not yet because I only just told them, but they will be."

"What about – Ron?"

"Draco, he _has_ noticed that you're not as evil as you used to be. I think he's managed to get over the school grudge. It's been 20 years for Merlin's sake."

"Oh, Harry, we're _old_!"

"I know," Harry said morosely. "It's so depressing. 37 and still single. Well, 38 in your case, right?"

"Yeah. You're single?"

"Well… yeah. Didn't you notice the distinct lack of one?"

"I just assumed you would keep that part of your life private."

"From you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Okay," Harry said, steering Draco into Gringotts.

He noticed the little secret smile on Draco's face, and his chest contracted slightly. Could he really be interested?

"Let's share a cart, it'll be faster," Draco suggested, ignoring Harry when he stopped dead and looked at him in shock.

"Come on, Harry. You're making a scene."

In fact, he _was_ making a scene. The goblins were looking extremely suspicious. Of course, that could still be because of the robbery.

"Why do you want to share a cart now? You refuse every time I suggest it," Harry said.

"I get really freaked out on this trips. I was too embarrassed, I didn't want you to see me screaming like a girl, or clutching at you with fear."

"And, now?"

"And now that I know you don't have some macho boyfriend who'll pummel me for hiding my face in your chest, I can take advantage of your strong, masculine presence."

Harry gulped. That sounded bloody _good_.

"Let's go," he said decisively, marching up to the counter.

"Mr Draco Malfoy and Mr Harry Potter," Harry said, sliding his key across the counter as Draco fished his out of his pocket. He handed it to the goblin.

"Follow me," the goblin said.

They stepped into a cart, and as it began to pick up speed, Draco shyly reached for Harry's hand. Harry jumped when he felt it, and Draco withdrew his own immediately, cursing under his breath. Harry smiled and reached for Draco's hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Draco said, smiling. Harry squeezed his hand.

"Just so you know," he said, wincing at the slightly breathless tone of his voice, "any of that stuff you mentioned before, you know, like burying your face in my chest or whatever, that's fine."

"Thanks, Harry."

The cart gave a particularly big lurch, and Draco fell into Harry, who caught him in both arms. They looked at each other, breathlessly, then both started leaning towards each other at the same time, their gazes locked on the other's mouth-

"Vault number 167. Key please," the goblin said.

Harry and Draco sprang apart; Draco handed his key to the goblin.

Harry cleared his throat embarrassedly. Draco scuffed his shoe on the floor.

"You know, I always thought this felt a bit like flying," Harry commented. Draco froze. Was Harry onto him?

"And," Harry continued, "I know I always suggest it, but when you think about it it's actually faster when we take separate carts and meet up outside after."

"I guess you're right."

"So why did you really suggest it? Was it like you said, to take advantage of my masculine strength?" Harry asked, voice husky. Was he moving closer to Draco?

"Nn," was all Draco could say.

The goblin cleared his throat loudly.

Draco span around and automatically scooped some money into his belt-purse, mind whirling.

They got back in the cart, and Harry immediately put his arms around Draco, standing close behind him.

"Is this okay?" he whispered into Draco's ear, his breath tickling Draco's cheek.

Draco nodded emphatically; he seemed to be incapable of speech.

Harry grinned, letting his hands run up and down Draco's sides. Draco shivered in response.

When they came out of Gringotts, Harry smiled at Draco and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "You know, I don't much feel like shopping now. Do you want to just come over to my place now?"

Draco's breath hitched. "Is Ginny there?" He asked, trying to make his voice even.

Harry laughed. "No. Come on."

…

Once they were in the front door, Harry threw his keys onto the sideboard and whirled around to press Draco against the door.

"I've wanted you for so long," he said breathlessly, burying his face into the crook of Draco's neck.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Why didn't you?" Harry challenged.

"Good point," Draco said, shrugging his shoulder so that Harry would lift his head. Draco caught his lips in a kiss.

It was unbelievable. Not because it was the best kiss he'd had, by no means. It was unbelievable because he'd wanted it for so long, because he felt so strongly for Harry, because Harry was a really good kisser, and because Harry was letting some of his magic into it, which caused this amazing tingly feeling in Draco's lips.

Okay, so maybe it _was_ the best kiss he'd ever had.

Harry pulled away, breathing hard and looking blissfully satisfied. Draco imagined that he himself looked similar, but probably more thoroughly debauched. Harry seemed to have a thing for Draco's hair, and had tangled his hands in it.

"So, when can you go on a date with me?" Harry asked, cheekily.

"Tomorrow's good," Draco said.

"Can you do tonight?"

"Sure," Draco replied, leaning in for another kiss. "Is it inappropriate to have sex before the first date?" he whispered when they'd broken apart.

"God, no." Harry said, dragging Draco upstairs,

The end.


End file.
